


【NPC】明星大侦探Ⅱ

by qishiyi71



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qishiyi71/pseuds/qishiyi71





	【NPC】明星大侦探Ⅱ

欢欣雀跃的毕业晚会，璀璨灯光下肆意青春的白衬衫与校服裙摆，青春无悔，回忆如钻石般永恒。期待已久的千人狂欢，却在真正开幕的前夕，最后一次彩排刚刚落下帷幕，即将主持工作会议的学生会甄会长不知所踪，最后竟发现惨死后台。

嫌疑人一一锁定：  
Ⅰ—全校双商最高学霸  
Ⅱ—风度翩翩最帅院草  
Ⅲ—家里有矿最富少爷  
Ⅳ—背景强硬最横校董  
Ⅴ—软萌可爱最幼学弟  
Ⅵ—气质非凡最美校花

【升级版增设内容：  
无嫌疑普通角色牌：无嫌疑角色可参与搜证及推理，本身不构成嫌疑，亦不可撒谎，却可选择时间交代自身隐藏剧情保护凶手或者找出凶手，取决于自身身份相关者是否为凶手，自身利益与相关身份等边。  
胁从犯案：受凶手威胁或目睹凶手行凶过程与其同谋，不可撒谎，却可选择性隐瞒部分实情，协助凶手逃脱甚至引火上己身，自身利益与凶手等边。】

“子异他们先进去了是不是？”蔡徐坤进来时候确认来了一下。

“吼，除了子异，其他人不能拥有姓名吗？”林彦俊揶揄道。

“这个罗马数字是随便抽哦？”朱正廷随意的在桌边坐下，这回身份卡的包装做成了塔罗牌盒的样式，各色星空纸上印着罗马数字交叠摆放在一起。“我觉得这个做的害挺好看欸是不是长靖。”

尤长靖是第四个进门的，范丞丞耍赖似的地拖在尤长靖背上要他背，哇了一声“是喔，辣个看起来比我们前一案身份牌做的精致多了。”

“范丞丞你从长靖背后下来！你多重心里没点balance吗！”朱正廷在尤长靖走到身边位子坐下后，一巴掌拍上范丞丞屁股。

林彦俊坐在尤长靖另一侧，随手从袖子里抖出根棒棒糖递给尤长靖，尤长靖露出欣喜地表情接过来开始剥糖纸，范丞丞被挤到朱正廷另一边坐下嚎：“彦俊还有吗再给我一个！”

“范丞丞你辣个脸都胖成什么样了还吃！”朱正廷又一巴掌把范丞丞牌拍回去。

最后进门的陈立农正剥着糖纸，陈立农随手把糖纸攒成团塞进衣服口袋，然后在坤坤身边最后一个空位坐下，看着在蔡徐坤指间的标着Ⅰ的塔罗小盒道“坤坤抽好了哦。”

“只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯。”范丞丞看着撅嘴，趴到桌上扒拉身份牌，把标着Ⅲ的塔罗小盒抱进怀里，“啊，甜甜的糖果什么时候轮到我啊！”

尤长靖还在剥棒棒糖的糖纸，林彦俊径直拿了Ⅳ、Ⅴ两个小盒子，然后把标着Ⅴ的盒子塞到尤长靖手上，尤长靖这才剥出糖果塞进嘴里。

“欸话说，是不是每一案都有个女性角色啊？”农农笑着皱皱眉头。

闻言，蔡徐坤经过上次表示不在怕，依然随意地坐在桌边“Who care about it？”

朱正廷闻言也送了耸肩表示没在怕的，把Ⅵ号盒子捞过来，顺手把Ⅱ号推给对面的农农。

“来，让我们看看身份牌观察观察表情吼。”林彦俊边拆盒子边cue流程。

众人开始拆小盒子，蔡徐坤拆开时嘴角变了点弧度，陈立农注意道：“坤坤不会两次都抽到女孩子的角色牌吧哈哈哈。”

“讲不定是凶手噢。”尤长靖不动声色地挑了个眉。

“就是辣，我到现在还记得蔡徐坤上一期，我本来是对的啊！”朱正廷依然在愤愤不平，拆开看到角色牌时愣了愣，哀嚎出声。

范丞丞跳起来：“怎么了怎么了拿到女孩子了吗！”

“范丞丞你个乌鸦嘴！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

【游戏开始】

“啊！”

敞开的道具室门内显露着内里的情景，瘫软无力的人体躺在桌上，脖颈上还系着绳子，显露出被强力拽勒的红痕，已然毫无鼻息。

蔡徐坤走进案发现场时，朱正廷靠着门面露惊恐。

“正廷，可以不用这么配合剧情。”蔡徐坤胳膊下夹着笔和笔记本，捂了捂脸笑道。“来来来，带嫌疑人。”

【人物介绍  
角色牌：Ⅰ全校双商最高学霸  
性别：男  
年龄：20  
身份：侦探】

【人物介绍  
角色牌：Ⅵ气质非凡最美校花  
性别：女  
年龄：20  
身份：毕业舞会女主持人】

“哇！这次是密室杀人吗？”陈立农背着双肩包，驾着黑框眼睛走进现场，极富书卷气。

【人物介绍  
角色牌：Ⅱ风度翩翩最帅院草  
性别：男  
年龄：23  
身份：应届毕业生】

“没有啦，门是我开的，我开了看到他这样的。”朱正廷答道，看着陈立农身后紧接着进入现场的范丞丞“哇今天造型师是偏心吗？”

陈立农的造型显然是一派学生气的中规中矩打扮，范丞丞则剑走偏锋，极张扬的发色与一看便价值不菲的一身潮牌。

“你懂啥，这是人设好不好！大少爷得有范儿！”范丞丞得瑟地抖抖风衣“我上一案打了一局酱油，这回有戏份可不得厉害点儿。”

范丞丞看了看桌上的人撇了撇嘴——“嚯，活该。”

蔡徐坤挑了挑眉。

【人物介绍  
角色牌：Ⅲ家里有矿最富少爷  
性别：男  
年龄：21  
身份：毕业舞会赞助商之子】

“瞧把你厉害的。”林彦俊穿着一身成熟西装走进来。

【人物介绍  
角色牌：Ⅳ背景强硬最横校董  
性别：男  
年龄：45  
身份：毕业舞会到场校董】

“其实我不是很懂欸。”尤长靖跟在林彦俊身后“林彦俊怎么好像每次角色年龄都往四十以上走哈哈哈哈哈。”

【人物介绍  
角色牌：Ⅴ软萌可爱最幼学弟  
性别：男  
年龄：19  
身份：毕业舞会策划组志愿者】

蔡徐坤走进道具间确认了一下死者状况，脖子上是极明显的勒痕，还系着可能是凶器的麻绳，另一头引入柜子后，桌上有坠落在地的一次性塑料杯，杯底与杯口有褐色残渣。

确认完毕，蔡徐坤将剩下五人带到宽阔的舞台正面坐下叙述不在场证明。

“谁先来？”蔡徐坤扶了扶鼻梁上的道具眼镜。

“那我先来吧。”尤长靖拽了拽肩膀上的书包背带，然后露出一个特别的笑容——“因为我来过现场。”

“你来过？！”

“对，但我不知道那时候他是不是死了。”尤长靖把背包卸下来抱在胸前搭上下巴，今天造型做的学生气浓郁，也显得整个人格外幼齿。“我不是舞会策划组的志愿者吗？我负责9号话筒的。彩排结束以后，我把话筒送回道具间，看到他趴在桌上，好像是睡着了。”

“时间线？”蔡徐坤扯回话题。

“我们11点正式开始第三次彩排，13：15分结束彩排，期间一直在后台因为我负责话筒。我送话筒到道具间大概是13：17分，看到他趴在桌上像睡着了。”尤长靖认真回忆了一下“大家都知道，我们最近彩排很紧凑，昨晚第一次彩排十二点多才排完，大家回去洗漱睡了没几个小时早上六点又被抓过来走流程，困倦很正常。我没叫他就走了，然后去吃饭一直到现在被叫回来。”

“OK下一个。”蔡徐坤点头。

“咳，我也去过现场——也不对，我是见着死者进来的。”林彦俊表情都不太自然，掩嘴咳了一声“12：00我在道具间里，看见甄会长进来，我们聊了5分钟天。然后我走了，之后一直在观众席第一排看彩排，彩排结束去吃饭到被叫回来。”

“你——一个校董，为什么会去道具间？”蔡徐坤问道。

林彦俊笑而不语，反倒是尤长靖夸张地搓了两下胳膊：“咦惹，林彦俊这个笑容我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”

“那我换一个问法，那五分钟聊天愉快吗？”蔡徐坤抬了抬下巴，注视道。

林彦俊摇了摇头——并不愉快。

“接下来丞丞吧，你看到死者的时候说了一声活该——那你应该和死者有矛盾…甚至仇恨吗？”蔡徐坤看向范丞丞。

范丞丞拽着二万五八似的靠在座椅上翘着二郎腿——“他就是活该嘛。”

“你……坐好，你这样我特想揍你。”蔡徐坤捂脸，“你把人设放下好好说时间线。”

“我是毕业舞会一半来的，我也不是毕业生嘛，我心血来潮来看看。”范丞丞放下腿说道“大概也12：00吧，我刚好看到死者进道具间，然后我在后台晃荡了一会儿大概就是五分钟，又刚好看到林彦俊走。不过我——没进过道具间。我就去找正廷了，陪着正廷到他结束彩排13：15，然后和他去吃饭。”

“你去找正廷？”

“人物设定，我是丞丞现任对象。”朱正廷顺嘴接过话题“我可以说，我从十一点参加彩排到十三点十五结束彩排，我没有和死者有过交流。结束以后我就跟丞丞吃饭去了，刚刚14：00是甄会长之前就定好的工作会议时间，我14：05回来没看到人就随便推了个门，就在道具间看到了死者。”

“那到我啦。”陈立农扶了扶学生气浓郁的黑框眼镜，“我是个正儿八经的毕业生噢。我11：00在观众席就位看彩排，然后中途可能他们幕后人手有点不够——我就被打发去搬了一下道具，就12：00去道具间门口搬道具，我没进去，从门外听道具间很安静。然后12：10帮忙道具布置好就下台继续看彩排，到13：15彩排结束离场去吃饭。”

“哇你们好神奇彩排结束都去吃饭了？”蔡徐坤皱眉笑道。“而且除了丞丞和正廷，你们每个人都应该和死者有过单独交流。”

【第一轮搜证，第一组陈立农范丞丞朱正廷。】

“不是欸，到底为什么我每次都和小情侣一个组啊？”陈立农皱眉问号脸。

朱正廷趴到陈立农的肩膀上“哎呀，我上一集和你是cp嘛农农。”

“咦惹，你这个朝二暮三的家伙。”范丞丞嫌弃脸，被朱正廷一巴掌打到一旁的尤长靖房间里去，便顺势在尤长靖房间里翻找起来。

尤长靖是学弟人设，整个房间都布置的偏孩子气一些。西柚色的布品，简单的摆件，范丞丞一上来就直接掀被子翻床垫，所有抽屉通通拉一遍——“天哪，尤长靖这房间也太干净了吧，啥玩意儿都没有。”

“哎呀，你不能光搞辣个表面啊，找找带锁的啊。”朱正廷翻着林彦俊的办公室抽屉朝他隔空喊话。

“哇你们看对面。”陈立农在走廊看着林彦俊办公室和尤长靖房间相邻的布景，带着镜头朝朱正廷和范丞丞如出一辙的简单粗暴暴风过境般搜证行为边看边感慨“我好心疼道具组哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，那我去看看他们俩谁的房间吧。”

朱正廷抽到的是女性角色牌，房间也布置的少女气一些。陈立农熟练的翻起衣柜和折叠的衣服，衣柜里衣服凌乱且数量可观，陈立农可以说是“挖出”了一本相册——是朱正廷与死者的各式各样的合影，满满当当的装了一整本。

陈立农翻着相册歪了歪头——“他们是情侣吗…那丞丞嘞…”

功夫不负有心人，范丞丞终于从尤长靖柜子顶上的笔记本电脑里找出了点东西，边滑动鼠标边吐槽节目组：“你们这个设置不合理，长靖的身高怎么可能把笔记本藏那么高呢？一点都不严谨。”

范丞丞眼一瞥发现桌上还有包乖乖，鬼鬼祟祟瞟了一眼远处的朱正廷，抽过来开包小声嚼起来，还含糊不清地看着电脑上的资料继续吐槽“这个算是网络暴力还是校园暴力吗？”

朱正廷依旧在翻林彦俊办公室的抽屉，抽屉里倒是没翻出什么东西。电脑键盘底下放着林彦俊的手机，“嗳，熟人就这点不好，生日门儿清——嗯？不是生日？”

“你们有谁知道什么数字对彦俊比较重要啊。”朱正廷朝远处俩人喊“范丞丞你又在吃什么！”

“8啊！”陈立农回答。

“也不对。”朱正廷皱了皱眉。

“你试试我生日！”范丞丞把嘴里零食咽下去回答。“你挨个试下我们生日啊！还有隐藏角色啊。”

朱正廷抬头看了看办公桌面，突然发现桌上放着林彦俊和王琳凯的双人合照，灵光一闪——“0520…嗳真开了。”

陈立农注意着朱正廷这边的动静，低下头继续搜“琳琳是彦俊的隐藏人物，那还剩下子异和Justin。”

陈立农从朱正廷房间出来径直进了对面尤长靖的房间，面对这个暴风过境一般的房间——“我是来了个灾难现场吗？”

陈立农从地上把枕头捡起来，忽觉重量不对掂了掂，拉开拉链抽出了手机，锁屏是尤长靖。而且尤长靖的手机密码很简单，就是自己生日——“我找到Justin的隐藏角色牌了噢。”

【“距离搜证结束还有一分钟。”】

【第二组：蔡徐坤，林彦俊，尤长靖。】

“我总感觉我房间还像跟一开始有一点不一样？”尤长靖的房间在进门第一个，所以尤长靖进来就看见了自己房间，总感觉和最初看到的置景有点不同——好像有一点点凌乱。

“听说上一组人里有两个人暴风搜证哈哈哈哈哈。”林彦俊笑弯了腰“可能是道具组实在来不及彻底还原。”

“那还好是长靖，要是彦俊可能就要骂人了。”蔡徐坤笑道。

“那当然嘞，我有洁癖的。”林彦俊拐进尤长靖房间扯了扯不顺眼没铺平的被子。

尤长靖敏感地冲过去拽住林彦俊胳膊——“你不要搜我的房间辣，我怕你又弄乱，我也很讨厌这样的辣。”

“长靖你这样很可疑哦。”蔡徐坤走进了范丞丞的房间，房间如人设般做的夸张张扬至极，无一不彰现着富二代的万恶资本主义气息，蔡徐坤看着范丞丞房间里那张床忽觉眼熟，眨了眨眼忽然噗笑出声。

林彦俊和尤长靖正在隔壁道具间看案发现场，疑惑地看笑坐到地上的蔡徐坤——“王子异在吗？他怎么笑成这样的？”

蔡徐坤笑够了，盘腿坐地上解释“不是，你们不觉得这张床特像视频里出现过的子异山西家里那边那张床吗？就…你们有钱人都要搞得这么贵气吗？”

林彦俊和尤长靖对视一眼看到了对方眼里的疑惑，摇了摇头继续看案发现场。

蔡徐坤好像变得突然不着急取证，注视着床在地上坐了一会儿，把垂下来的床单掀起来——“出来吧！”

王子异在范丞丞床底下笑得捂嘴。

“你为什么躲床下啊？”蔡徐坤撑头和他聊天。

“是我无聊躲下面的，我的身份牌就只是和丞丞有关而已。”王子异从床底下滚出来，“蔡侦探快去搜证，我的身份可以等下再讲。”

“年轻人，真有活力。”蔡徐坤拍腿站起来，去搜罗柜子。

林彦俊的震惊脸从看到王子异出现就没变过——“蔡徐坤到底是怎么知道王子异在那里的啊？”

“你快点搜辣！”尤长靖道，低下头看手上的成绩单，陈立农的书桌上有很多很多历届的成绩单，很一致的是陈立农的名字一直都排在第二位，甄会长的名字排在第一位。“所以农农一直都是第二名吗？”

林彦俊认真的观察完作案现场，才转移到朱正廷的房间。朱正廷房间柔软的色调似乎都安抚了紧张的搜证时间，林彦俊把床头柜搬开看到床头柜和床夹缝间的手机，信息里赫然是甄会长的名字——“哇哦。”

蔡徐坤视线凝固范丞丞桌上的电脑，密码不是范丞丞自己生日，歪了歪头输入朱正廷生日——电脑界面上只有一个社交软件，点开之后是和甄会长的聊天记录——“嚯，正廷有事。”

尤长靖搜完陈立农房间，想了想钻进林彦俊的办公室。

【“距离搜证结束还有三分钟。”】

林彦俊从床底下摸出一个用胶布倒贴在床板底下的铁盒，晃了晃像是纸张式的东西。

【“搜证结束，请尽快离开现场。”】

【第一轮集中讨论及侦探公开投票。】

“OK，一二三四五六七八九，人都到了。”蔡徐坤点了点人数。“那就跟说时间线时候一样，长靖和崽崽先上吧。”

“好嘞，我来了。”黄明昊帮忙把尤长靖的照片挪到黑板前。

“我先和林彦俊去看了案发现场。”尤长靖抽出案发现场的照片“表面来看死者应该就是被勒死的，但桌边辣个一次性塑料杯除了咖啡渍外，底部还有细小的白色粉末，我还暂时没从谁那里搜到白色粉末，所以如果有人搜到等下可以说一下确定一下死因。”

然后尤长靖抽出成绩单的照片“接下来这个要问下农农，为什么会有那么多成绩单的照片，而且你都是第二名。”

“学生有成绩单不是很正常吗？”陈立农人畜无害地笑道。

“可是你把第一名甄会长的名字都打了红红的叉馁。”尤长靖直视陈立农的眼睛“如果有人处处压你一头，千年第二的名头应该也不是很好听喔。另外最近的一张成绩单上你还在上面写上了虚伪两个字，一定还有别的什么情况才对。”

陈立农沉默了一瞬间，再开口时笑容已经消失了“因为我发现他作弊，我一直很奇怪为什么这样一个天天沉溺酒色的人会是专业第一，我最近一次考试才发现了他作弊。”

“那你可以举报啊。”林彦俊撑头，不动声色下套“你干嘛要杀他呢？”

“人不是我杀的啦。”陈立农反应极快，转头盯着林彦俊“而且我为什么没办法通过举报揭穿他，彦俊你应该比我更清楚哦。”

尤长靖看了看两人之间的氛围，翻下一张照片“那接下来就是林彦俊。”

“尤长靖，吼你不让我搜你房间，你摸进我房间去了嘞？”林彦俊笑着扔笔。

“哎呀，你们当时好像都把别的房间搜完了啊。”尤长靖晃着手里的照片吐了吐舌头“彦俊好像跟甄会长有什么不为人知的交易，彦俊的存折上有很规律的金额出入，我也找到了账单，账号是甄会长的。”

林彦俊倚着椅子依然笑而不语。

紧接着范丞丞先站了起来“我来说我来说。”

王子异也就跟着范丞丞起了身。

范丞丞一张照片矛头对准尤长靖“长靖今年参选过学生会会长对不对？”

“…是的。”尤长靖点头。

“并且，今年你参选，甄会长也是今年参选上位的。”范丞丞将校园论坛帖的照片翻出来“可是今年竞选情况很不对，好像一边倒？很多人在攻击你年纪小没经验甚至严重到人身攻击的地步。”

“是的，没错。”尤长靖深呼吸了一口气。

范丞丞继续说“当然也有些人发现了这个端倪，觉得甄会长打压你太过明显，你有没有怀疑过？”

“我怀疑过。”尤长靖不否认“很明显如果我落选，最大得利一定是甄会长。我的确年纪小，这次参选只是我想试试自己能力。但甄会长很明显把我当成敌人，为了保证自己权力，不仅在竞选阶段人身攻击甚至网暴我，甚至在获选以后直接把我从学生会排挤了出去，这场毕业舞会我只能以志愿者身份参与。”

“Okay，我主要就是翻了长靖房间。”范丞丞回到座位上。

尤长靖趴到桌上“我说我的房间怎么和暴风过境一样。”

“那接下来我。”朱正廷站起来，将照片在玻璃板上粘贴好。

“你为什么要贴成一个圈？”黄明昊眨眼。

“你管我，这局你打酱油。”朱正廷拍了黄明昊一巴掌“我来讲一下为什么农农刚才讲举报甄会长没有用——我找到了彦俊的手机，信息列表里有你和甄会长的通讯，你——解释一下？”

“咳。”林彦俊掩嘴假咳了一下“商业合作。”

“他一个学生，你一个校董。”王琳凯拍桌子“你俩有啥商业合作？你俩就是不正当交易好不好。”

“你咋回事？”林彦俊气极反笑“你相关身份是我欸，你怎么还拆我台呢！”

众人笑倒。

“来，鬼哥，嗦出你的故事。”黄明昊手圈起像握着个话筒怼到王琳凯嘴边。

“不了不了，我还是要照顾一下我们橘哥面子。”王琳凯认怂。

“所以你们到底是什么交易？”王子异好奇道。

林彦俊沉默了一下，蔡徐坤追问了一句“彦俊，你再笑而不语我会考虑第一票直接投给你。”

“就是…这个要你们自己找啊。”林彦俊还是不肯说。

朱正廷也不紧逼了，手指划向下一张照片“那你的桌子上摆着你和小鬼的照片，你们现在可以解释一下你们的关系吗？”

“这张照片不明显吗？我们在澳洲打歌啊。”林彦俊笑“不是，他是我弟弟。”

“对，我每期都在演弟弟。”王琳凯一脸悲痛的点头。

“你们合照的背后还有写着‘弟弟，我绝对不会让别人伤害你。’所以，甄会长是不是有用小鬼威胁你？”朱正廷把照片怼到林彦俊面前。

“咳，这个我来解释吧。”王琳凯站了起来“我和彦俊不是同父同母从姓上就可以看出来对不对？我是私生子，你也知道嘛畸形家庭的小孩子心理比较容易跟着畸形。”

“所以你畸形了？”黄明昊顺嘴接了一句。

“对我畸…你才畸形了呢！我是人设是个心理畸形的小孩子。”王琳凯笑着骂道“但我哥很疼爱我，所以一直保护我。但可能由于他跟甄会长的交易某种方面出了差错，我哥是校董可能甄会长一时搞不了他，那肯定就是搞我啊——我一个没公开的私生子没钱没背景多好搞啊。”

“Okay，那这就是我搜集到的证据。”朱正廷将自己带上来的照片整理好。

接下来就是除侦探外最后一个农农“哦，到我了吼。”

陈立农径直把矛头对准朱正廷“我要先问一下哦，正正和甄会长有关系吗？我找到了很厚的一本相册都是你和甄会长的亲密合照哦。”

“他是我前男友。”朱正廷大大方方承认。

“你们什么时候分手的，你什么时候和丞丞在一起的。”蔡徐坤插嘴。

“一个月前，我们分手。这个月我和丞丞在一起。”朱正廷道。

蔡徐坤示意农农继续。

“其实我还有找到很多情侣用品之类的在校花儿房间，就是你是不是还是对甄会长念念不忘啊？那你为什么要和丞丞在一起。”陈立农继续问道。

“我…确实有对甄会长还在意。”朱正廷咬了咬唇，不好意思地笑道。

范丞丞相当配合地摔笔拍桌子——“那我头上这是带了个原谅帽吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈造型师一定给你配错了帽子颜色。”黄明昊没心没肺地笑他。

“不是啊，甄会长是校花初恋啊，初恋总是难忘的嘛。”朱正廷辩解着揉了揉范丞丞胳膊。

“好啦你们两个自己的事等会儿再说啦。”陈立农紧接着将照片面对尤长靖和黄明昊“Justin你不要笑辣，你是不是扮演了一个损友的角色啊。”

照片上是黄明昊和尤长靖的消息往来，尤长靖在诉苦被甄会长网暴一事，黄明昊回的消息大多在劝以其人之道还治其人之身。

黄明昊不自在地转动着手上的笔“就是，我是作为长靖的好朋友，我知道我好朋友被不公平对待，我当然会打抱不平啊。情绪到了说出什么‘那你去搞他啊’这种话也什么错吧？但我知道长靖不是那种会冲动的人啊。”

“好，那我没有问题了。”陈立农表示了解。

蔡徐坤作为侦探站起来收尾，然后不动声色地朝王子异笑了一下，却先对林彦俊开口“刚刚长靖说的咖啡里的白色颗粒，我在林彦俊房间找到了，我想还是请彦俊来解释一下。”

“上面应该有写，那是安眠药。”林彦俊拿过照片仔细瞧了瞧，然后沉默了一下转而大方承认“我有想过要杀他。”

第一个明确杀机出现。

“你这话意思就是还没动手？”蔡徐坤紧追不放。

林彦俊又沉默了一会儿继续说“我动手了，我不是说我12：00在道具间见到了甄吗？那时候就是我约他去的，我们的交易出了一些问题，甚至他用我弟弟要挟我，让我确实很想除掉他。”

林彦俊举起蔡徐坤拍的安眠药照片“安眠药摄入过多是可以致死的。但我正往咖啡里下，但他比约定时间早了几分钟——我约的是12：05分，他提前五分钟就来了。我还没有准备好，所以我可以说是…杀人未遂。当时咖啡壶里的药剂量绝对还没有到可以致死的剂量。”

“那剩下的咖啡呢？”陈立农问道。

“我倒掉了啊，这种事就算没完成，被发现也对我个人名誉有损。”林彦俊答。

“但是那是你们单独相处，死无对证全凭你一张嘴。”蔡徐坤怀疑道“而且很可能你杀人未遂之后用绳子勒死他也说的通。”

“那你这样讲，我就无话可说了。”林彦俊曲起食指叩了叩桌面“我只能说，我没有撒谎，我是无辜的。”

蔡徐坤低头看了看照片，转换矛头对向范丞丞——“那我来补充一下应该是现在唯一空白人物的丞丞。”

“你的房间枕头底下有一张撕碎了的机票，地址是LA。这张机票为什么是碎的？”蔡徐坤手中的照片里是一张拼凑好的机票。

范丞丞放在桌上的手握紧又松开——“我很有自知之明的，我是个不学无术的富二代，所以我爸——”

“子异演你爸啊？”王琳凯睁大眼，嘴角忍不住笑起来。“Yo，那我演弟弟害应该挺知足。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”黄明昊笑到拍桌“范丞丞快叫坤哥麻麻！”

“崽崽shut up！”蔡徐坤红着耳朵凶黄明昊。

“你们不要逗丞丞和小坤了。”王子异捂嘴偷笑“事情是这样的，丞丞人设是个不学无术的富二代，那一般这样的小孩不是送海外镀层金去吗？我给丞丞买了一个交换生名额，丞丞当然就接受了，开开心心准备出国，可就在一切都准备好了的时候，丞丞的名额被甄会长拿走了。”

“我听着子异哥描述有种丞丞不是富二代，是地主家傻儿子的感觉。”黄明昊笑着小声bb。

“那目前在座五人的杀机都暂时有了。”蔡徐坤放下照片，在玻璃板上简单的画了个人物关系图“农农是得不到公正的成绩，丞丞是失去了交换生名额，彦俊是某种交易不愉悦和弟弟的人生安全，正正的话可能是某种情杀趋势，长靖算是网络暴力。”

“但，目前为止看起来，是彦俊杀机最强烈，还有安眠药这种证据的话…”蔡徐坤拿着手铐走向投票区，手里掂了掂手铐，还是投进了林彦俊的窗口。“抱歉。”

林彦俊点头表示理解。

“那我们第二轮搜证吧。”

【第二轮集体搜证】

“孩子们过来搜一下身。”蔡徐坤把本子夹在胳膊下，伸出手很克制的摸了两下陈立农。

“老大你这样能搜出啥来啊。”范丞丞嫌弃的不行，一个熊抱朱正廷，腿都勾了上去，然后在人身上一通乱揉——“范丞丞你重死辣！”

黄明昊和王琳凯两个无嫌疑角色凑热闹似的抱在一起抖啊抖搜身。

尤长靖乖乖张开双臂给林彦俊摸——“林彦俊你不要掐我肉辣！”

王子异帮忙从陈立农胸前口袋里抽出一枚钥匙，蔡徐坤接过来径直朝陈立农房间走“我去找锁。”

尤长靖不仅房间干净，人身上也干净的诡异。林彦俊皱眉站直给尤长靖搜身，尤长靖还有空营业奶泡第一橘吹的名头“哇林彦俊身材也太好了吧…欸有手机？”

“哇有两个手机的男人欸。”朱正廷把手机接过来——“密码多少？”

不是林彦俊自己生日，也不是王琳凯生日。

“你问我？你自己找嘿。”林彦俊默默走开。

范丞丞灵光一闪，匆匆跑进林彦俊办公室去翻学生档案，拿着一张资料跑回来——“你试试甄会长的生日或者学号。”

朱正廷疑惑地输入数字“还真开了？林彦俊这个男人不仅有两个手机还用另一个男人的学号当密码。”

疑惑下一秒就得到了解答，因为手机里的信息很明显的表示着这个贴身的手机是专门与甄会长联络的——

甄会长：“尤长靖对我上位威胁很大。”

林校董：“我会在校园论坛帮你造势。”

甄会长：“我惹了点事，想出国逃一阵，你帮我拿那个交换生名额吧，不然我就曝光我们的交易。”

林校董：“知道了。”

林校董：“你最近也太过分了吧，你什么意思？”

林校董：“你不怕我跟你鱼死网破吗？”

朱正廷朝尤长靖挥了挥手让人过来看，尤长靖看完以后就喊刚刚走开的林彦俊：“林彦俊！甄会长的学生会上位、煽风点火网络暴力甚至偷偷换取交换生名额，都有你帮忙的手笔是不是？！”

林彦俊低头找着手上的证据，避而不答。

尤长靖拿着手机追过去怼到他面前“还有你最后的两个短信什么意思辣？”

蔡徐坤从陈立农房间的书架上抽出一个书本样式的带锁盒子，晃荡着盒子准备开锁，隔空朝林彦俊喊：“彦俊你快点说，别再瞒了！”

“就是…好吧，就你们知道嘛，我是校董，可能在某些活动赞助、策划方面有些谋私利的行为，甄会长抓到了我的把柄，但他没有威胁我。”林彦俊解释道“他要求我帮他成功当选学生会长，说如果他当选甚至可以帮我继续里应外合做这些事——这就是我们的交易。”

“那你最后这两条信息呢？”尤长靖追问。

“你们也看到了，他惹了点事要求我给他交换生名额让他名正言顺出国逃一阵，我虽然对他这种发号施令的口气不满但我还是暗地里给他拿了名额。”林彦俊停顿了一会儿，继续说“但这件事开始，我们交易中的分成比例开始全部被甄会长拿走。他要的越来越多…所以我觉得他越来越过分。”

“那你知道他惹了什么事？”范丞丞抓住重点。

“我不清楚。”林彦俊摇头，却默默瞥了一眼朱正廷。

“一个可以为了利益而帮人上位、暗度陈仓交换生名额的人，足以见这个人对利益的看重。”朱正廷意识到眼神，避开转而总结道“那如果有人威胁了这个人的利益，这个人会不会想杀掉那个人？”

“我说过我是想杀他的。”林彦俊耸肩“但我是未遂，我已经说过了我是无辜的。”

这边几人正在胶着，陈立农房间里蔡徐坤也打开了盒子——“农农来解释一下？”

盒子里是一沓家庭信件，信纸上无一不透露着一对父母寒门望子的期盼。

“你的家庭情况并不富裕对吗？”蔡徐坤进一步问道。“你也很需要这个交换生名额。”

陈立农手上不自然地拾掇着这些信件，低声解释“我的家境并不富裕，所以我这么努力考第一名就是因为奖学金。我父母也很希望我能成才，所以希望我也可以得到出国深造的机会。”

“你知道在甄会长拿到名额前，丞丞那边也有一出过吗？”王子异追问。

“我不知道。”陈立农摇头“我只知道，我明明有很大希望拿到唯一的交换生名额，可最终拿到名额的是甄会长。林校董有没有参与这个名额我不清楚，我自己猜是有的，但我最大的仇恨还是对甄会长来说。”

“Okay。”蔡徐坤点头。

各自散去默默结对搜证，林彦俊结束被质问后径直朝朱正廷的房间走——书桌底下有上了锁的暗盒。林彦俊思考了一下，趴到地上企图从床柜夹缝找到些线索，却发现床底有张纸片状物，抽出来是一张撕碎又拼好的照片——是一张他和甄会长的亲密合照。

如果相册的合照已经证明了朱正廷与甄会长曾有旧情，那么这张被撕碎又拼凑好的合照究竟代表什么呢？

林彦俊从地上坐起来，视线齐平的位置恰好发现房间内盆栽里有奇怪的感觉。林彦俊凑过去取出树叶间挂着的钥匙——“欸，我有点聪明欸。”

暗柜打开，是一本日记。

陈立农翻着尤长靖房间的衣柜，衣服一件件拨开，却没有像朱正廷柜子里一样露出什么东西。陈立农苦恼地撑着隔板挠了挠头，突然意识到什么，直起身子曲手指在隔板上敲了敲——是中空的。

陈立农小心用指甲抠出隔板里的盒子，是一张毕业舞会筹划组的合照，甄会长的脸上被画了非常显眼刺目的红叉，背面还写了几行字。

“侦探！我找到长靖的明确杀机了！”陈立农召唤蔡侦探。

蔡徐坤朝陈立农走去，尤长靖却刻意避开朝别人的房间走过去。

“尤长靖你不要躲噢刚刚都很硬的在质问我欸。”林彦俊遥遥用声音捏住尤长靖命运的后颈皮。

“哎呀那张照片背后都写的很明白了辣。”尤长靖持续逃离自己房间。

照片背后用红笔写着——凭什么抢走我所有的功劳？你应该去死！

“甄会长抢走了你什么功劳？”蔡侦探朝尤长靖扬了扬手里的照片——“你不肯说的话，就跟我去一对一哦长靖。”

【侦探与嫌疑人一对一】

“解释一下吧。”蔡徐坤半转身倚着椅子，单手将陈立农找到的照片向尤长靖推过去。黄明昊与尤长靖之间的隐藏剧情可以说就是对尤长靖的煽动，被陈立农发现直接触发点的手机后被动暴露隐藏剧情，所以黄明昊就没有进入审讯室，而继续在现场搜证试图找出其他证据降低尤长靖的嫌疑。

“哎呀坤坤……”尤长靖企图蒙混过关。

蔡徐坤靠着椅子的手肘搭上椅背撑着自己半张脸“欸这招对林彦俊有用，对我没用哦。”

“好吧。”尤长靖叹了口气把手摆上桌，像豁出了口气坦白“我说过辣，甄会长上位以后为了去掉我的威胁，把我从学生会除名，我只能以志愿者身份参与毕业晚会策划。”

蔡徐坤看着玻璃窗外，点头表示自己在听。

“你看我辣坤坤！”尤长靖敲桌子“其实这场毕业晚会，大部分策划都是我在做。”

“你在做？”蔡徐坤从窗外转回目光，皱了皱眉“可是我记得毕业晚会节目单背后策划组里没有你的名字。”

“这就是我写那句他应该去死的话的原因。”尤长靖正色道“他一个月前找到我，说只要我筹划这次毕业晚会立个功，给大家看看我虽然年纪轻但确实有能力，大家就不会这么打压我，我也可以重回学生会。虽然我心里知道网暴这事明明是他干的，但他这么说我也就顺势答应了。可就在我承担大部分工作并完成后，才发现策划组的名单并没有我的名字。我在毕业晚会彩排之前找他理论了，但他就是那个态度，我才会把合照上他的脸画叉并且写了那句话。”

“你什么时候找他理论，时间。”蔡徐坤道。

“10：30左右。”尤长靖回忆了一下。

蔡徐坤用笔敲了敲笔记本，又看了一眼窗外“那你现在怀疑谁？”

“农农吧。”尤长靖也看了一眼窗外的搜证现场“林彦俊感觉他因为对利益的追求表达的很直白反而就不可疑了，倒是农农——感觉他怪怪的，一直很努力搜别人证——像是甩锅可能？而且农农说他搬道具时没进过道具间，他真的没有撒谎吗？”

蔡徐坤点头“可以，那你帮我叫——彦俊？”

林彦俊与王琳凯同时进入审讯。

“侦探，我这里有新证据。”林彦俊把朱正廷房间搜出来的日记本像银行卡似的甩到桌面上，标准偶像剧式坐姿落座“我有足够的证据证明正正一点都不爱丞丞，可正正到底为什么和丞丞在一起？”

蔡徐坤草草翻了几页日记本，是符合校花人设的少女日记，笔迹有些凌乱地表达着恋爱脑，可这个恋爱脑不是对现任，而是对前任。校花和甄会长分手后依然对前任念念不忘，甚至有求复合未果，日期一直到和现任范丞丞在一起也表达出强烈的对前任的感情。

“所以你怀疑正廷对吗？”蔡徐坤在笔记本上记录完毕。“小鬼有补充吗?”

“我和彦俊利益等边，我知道彦俊不是凶手，所以我肯定要给他辩护。”小鬼难得露出认真神色说道“甄会长用我威胁彦俊，增加了彦俊的嫌疑。那我是要讲，我的存在就证明了彦俊绝对不会杀人。”

小鬼一字一顿“他可以因为我身处险境而动杀机足以证明他很疼我这个弟弟。那他这么疼爱我这个弟弟，又怎么可能真的冒险去杀人？一旦他作案，我怎么办？”

“可他承认自己确实采取了手段——安眠药不是吗？他是真的要杀人。”蔡徐坤拆穿道。

“安眠药摄入过量可以致死没错，先不说洗胃可以将人救回来。”王琳凯沉默了一瞬间“他作案时，我给他打了电话，他的手机通话记录可以作证，他没下足够的安眠药不仅是因为甄会长提早进道具间，还因为当时我刚好打了电话给他希望他停手。”

这是王琳凯的隐藏剧情，无嫌疑角色交代隐藏剧情以保全自己相关身份者。

“我也发现了他对甄会长动了杀机。”王琳凯回忆了一下说到“11：50他就在道具间了，他本来有充足时间下足够的安眠药，但11：55我给他电话希望他收手。他被我影响了情绪可能愣了几分钟，所以12：00甄进来时他才会来不及完成全部投入。”

“有我喊停，你觉得他还会动手吗？”王琳凯追问道。

蔡徐坤避而不答，“帮我叫下一个——陈立农吧？”

陈立农进入审讯室。

“有什么新发现吗？”蔡徐坤笑道“或者有什么你觉得可以给你自己洗脱嫌疑的？”

“其实哦，我觉得发现我失去交换生名额这个事，其实是两面性的。”陈立农神色认真“我，一个品学兼优的优等生，失去今年的交换生名额还有下一年，但如果我真的杀了人，我就再也不可能实现父母的期望。”

“有道理，那你现在怀疑谁？”蔡徐坤点头。

“我怀疑…长靖。”陈立农沉思后说道“刚刚那张照片长靖解释了吗?”

蔡徐坤道：“解释了，甄会长抢走了他筹划毕业晚会的功劳，他在第三次彩排之前有去找甄会长理论这个事。”

“那我这么说吧，之前有网暴事件的铺垫，如果抢功这件事刚好是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草——再加上，Justin曾经从旁教唆长靖。”陈立农的眼镜滑下鼻梁半寸，露出刘海下目光有锐利的眼，“在这种情况下，尤长靖真的不会激情杀人吗？”

“但其实现在很奇怪的一件事是，可以看得出来甄是被勒死的。”蔡徐坤回忆了一下现场“长靖的人设是比较幼齿的一个学弟，像个小孩子。而甄会长是一个比他大了好几岁强壮很多倍的成年男性，长靖真的具备徒手勒死一个成年男性的能力吗?”

“不，其实我觉得不仅仅是勒死这么简单。”陈立农急切地否认“你记不记得死者脖子上那根绳子，我觉得现场应该还有什么我们没有发现。”

“那你帮忙去看看有什么还没发现的吧？”蔡徐坤点头。

陈立农离开审讯室，蔡徐坤头大的趴在桌上吐气，在桌上趴了一会儿——“王子异！！！”

“欸在的。”王子异手里拿着张纸进入审讯室。

“刚刚就看你在正正房间不停鼓捣，找到什么了？”蔡徐坤撑起脑袋。

“校花流过产。”王子异递出手中的化验单，上面写着患者姓名，以及曾经流产，并且不再适合受孕。“日期是这个月月初。”

朱正廷嫌疑直线上升。

蔡徐坤仔细看了看化验单，叠好放进口袋，“叫正正，等正正结束，你和丞丞再一起进来。”

王子异离开审讯室，朱正廷进入审讯室。

“你现在怀疑谁？”蔡徐坤开门见山。

朱正廷也没有犹豫“丞丞。”

“谁?”蔡徐坤怀疑自己听错了。“目前好像除了交换生名额这件事，丞丞没有其他杀机，何况交换生名额这件事在所有人的杀机里甚至不算是最强烈的。”

“他的另一个杀机，”朱正廷忽然笑了“是我啊。”

朱正廷看着蔡徐坤笑了笑，开始供认不讳“甄会长是我前任，丞丞是我现任，我如果一直对甄会长念念不忘，我和他在一起的一个月他不可能什么都察觉不到。”

朱正廷话锋一转“而且我知道子异找到那张医院的单子了，我所扮演校花人设，流产了，甚至因为这次流产不再适合受孕。”

蔡徐坤刹那间胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

“日期是这个月初，那个时候我已经和丞丞在一起了，你懂吗？”朱正廷继续说道。

所以，校花身体发生如此大变化，范丞丞不可能什么都察觉不到。那不论是自己成了接盘侠还是自己心爱的人遭受如此严重的伤害，范丞丞都有很强烈的动机去杀死甄会长。

“Okay，那你帮忙叫一下丞丞吧。”蔡徐坤头痛的揉了揉太阳穴。

范丞丞和王子异进入审讯室。

“说说吧，你怎么作案的。”蔡徐坤苦笑。

“老大你不能和我来这一套。”范丞丞拒绝套路，“不对，妈你不能和我来这一套。”

“找打啊你！”蔡徐坤恼羞成怒，拿起笔记本就要扔。

“丞丞你不要皮了。”王子异起身安抚蔡徐坤，站到蔡徐坤身后揉人肩膀。

蔡徐坤被成功安抚，重新翻开笔记本，范丞丞还不忘吐槽“老大欸，你都知道这期当侦探要记笔记，咋不记得练练字呢。”

“闭嘴，好好回答我的问题。”蔡徐坤飞过去一个眼刀“你目前最明确的杀机就是交换生这件事，你要不要辩解一下?”

“对，好好说。”王子异一边揉人肩膀一边帮腔。

“子异哥你过来！你今天是帮我的！”范丞丞梗着脖子。

蔡徐坤按住自己肩膀上的手得寸进尺“那你该叫子异什么？”

范丞丞弱弱怂回去，“爸爸快帮我！”

王子异坐回范丞丞身边的位置上“交换生这件事其实真的算不上多么强烈的杀机，因为丞丞的人设是个富二代。那从我这方面来讲，交换生这个名额失去了也就失去了，我完全有能力从别的方面为自己儿子安排好一个前途。”

“Okay，我也这么觉得。”蔡徐坤话锋一转“所以其实我真正要问的是，校花流产这件事，你知情吗?”

范丞丞的眼神一瞬间变得飘忽起来，看了看窗外朱正廷的身影，“…我知情。”

“你知情？”蔡徐坤反问。

范丞丞的嫌疑直线上升。

【第二轮集中讨论】

“我找到了一段录音。”黄明昊拿出手机录音“就是坤哥第一轮搜证时候没解开的那个解压文件。”

蔡徐坤第一轮搜证时曾经在范丞丞电脑里找到一个写着“朱与甄”压缩文件，但由于未能解开而第一轮集中讨论时没特意提出。

黄明昊解释道“我鼓捣了半天终于解压开了，专门的解压软件在丞丞床板底下固定着。”

录音播放——

“这个孩子是甄会长的对不对？你马上去打掉，不然别人怎么看我？”

“可这也是条生命。”

“你明明就是还对他念念不忘！”

“…是又怎么样？！”

“你马上去把孩子打掉，否则我以后在学校多难堪…其他的我会去找甄算账。”

录音播放完毕，黄明昊看向范丞丞“丞丞，你根本就不是心血来潮来看毕业舞会，你就是来找甄会长的。”

“这是你和正廷的声音吧?解释一下。”蔡徐坤看向范丞丞。

“这个录音是我的。”范丞丞承认“是我和正廷的通话录音，我准备去找甄理论告诉他这个确实是他的孩子，让他给正正一个交代。”

“所以你是爱正正的对吗？”蔡徐坤问道。

“当然。”范丞丞点头“成了接盘侠这个事确实让我很介意，所以我希望校花打掉这个孩子。但我还是爱正正的啊，我喜欢的人受了这种伤害，我一定要去找甄会长算账。但他知道了这件事，才会有和彦俊那个聊天说自己惹了点事需要出国避避风头，毕竟我家里也有点能力嘛。我这次来毕业晚会确实有来逮他问个清楚的打算。”

“可是我记得你说过你没进过道具间。”蔡徐坤回忆道。

“我当时在附近看到正廷了啊，比起找甄算账，我更希望先避免正廷和甄再接触。”范丞丞道“你从录音里也听得出来我有多好面子，我已经无形中成了接盘侠，我可不想再戴个原谅帽。”

“几点？”蔡徐坤问。

“12：06我在后台附件看到正廷。”范丞丞回答。

“可是丞丞是12：10到我身边的。”朱正廷插话“我就是从后台走回侧幕，丞丞来找我需要走四分钟吗？”

“打扰一下噢…”陈立农举手“我发现了现场有个借刀杀人装置。”

众脸震惊，陈立农将人带到现场，那根系在死者身上的绳子引到柜子后，柜子已经被陈立农搬开了，墙角有个洞。

“我用扯绳子的方式找到了，这根绳子被转接过。”陈立农解释道“道具间这个洞口通过的绳子和舞台幕布的滚轴转接到了一起。也就是说13：15彩排结束，幕布被拉上的同时，滚轴也带动了这根绳子将人勒死。”

“当时甄会长没有发出声音应该是彦俊下的安眠药起了作用，他睡过去了。”蔡徐坤思考道“但13：17分长靖说进去看见甄会长趴着，你没有看到绳子吗？”

“我没太注意欸。”尤长靖皱起眉头。

“用这种方法杀人有两种可能，一是制造不在场证明，二是凶手不具备徒手勒死一个成年男性的力量，所以——”蔡徐坤分析道“长靖和正廷，有很大的嫌疑。”

“正廷你12：06在后台是为什么？”林彦俊忽然想道。

“我是主持人，在后台有什么问题。”朱正廷反问道。“彦俊你到底为什么这一局死咬着我呢？”

“其实我想提出一个新思路欸。”尤长靖补充道“农农帮忙搬过道具啊，他搬道具的时间也没有人作证，他真的没进过道具间吗?不存在他搬道具时完成装置的可能吗?”

蔡徐坤接道“而且我回想了一下，农农刚刚和我说的话里有漏洞，你根本没有下一年交换生机会，这次交换生名额就是你最后一次机会，你的说词不成立。”

陈立农反驳“不是啦，我可以读研啊，最多是我家境贫寒，换一条路更困难，但我不是没有退路。”

蔡徐坤头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，最终还是不打算归票“大家去投票吧。”

【投票环节】

第一个进入投票间的是范丞丞，范丞丞也是副脑壳痛的德行，“其实我不是很想怀疑我对象。而且尤长靖也很奇怪，就很过分，很bad。”

范丞丞站的如同画面静止长达一分钟，最终将手铐投入朱正廷的窗口。

第二个是农农。

陈立农面对着窗口解释“我发现了这个装置，那我就会比较怀疑长靖，就像我一对一时候讲的，激情杀人，然后他排练结束真的没看到甄会长脖子上的绳子吗？很可能是他排练结束去道具间确认死者是否确实被杀害也很说得通。”

陈立农将手铐投入尤长靖的窗口。

第三个进入投票间的是林彦俊。

林彦俊非常果断将手铐投入朱正廷窗口“我还是怀疑他。”

第四个进入投票间的是尤长靖。

尤长靖坚持了自己怀疑的人——陈立农。

第五个是朱正廷。

朱正廷进来很果断的投票，对着窗口的镜头露出一个特殊的笑容。

第六个是蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤进来的时候脑壳依然很疼，仔细思考试图盘算逻辑，最后——“我跟感觉走吧。”

【真相公开】

蔡徐坤出来时候还在试图捋顺一些逻辑，判断杀人动机，自然走到王子异身边，王子异伸手揽住蔡徐坤半边肩膀细致地给人揉太阳穴。

林彦俊和尤长靖在小声交流，林彦俊戳着尤长靖脸假装很凶地质问他。

范丞丞黄明昊朱正廷还在幼稚xxj斗嘴“是不是你？”“就是你！”“一定是你！”

陈立农和小鬼在一旁不知道聊什么，王琳凯笑的眉开眼笑。

“究竟是谁杀死了甄会长呢？”广播声响起“目前没有获得投票，可以暂时摆脱嫌疑的是——”

“没有人。”

陈立农再一次问号脸看向尤长靖“你真投我了啊？”

“还有人投我?”林彦俊惊奇，忽而回想起来“哦对，侦探第一票。”

“有四人各获得一票，分别是……”

“林彦俊，陈立农，范丞丞……”

朱正廷自觉上前一步——

“尤长靖。”

尤长靖自己都是一副惊讶的表情，因为借刀杀人装置明明大大增大了他的嫌疑。

朱正廷脸上表情精彩纷呈，伸手捂了脸不知在想什么。

“唯一获得三票的玩家就是，朱正廷。请将他关进笼子。”

朱正廷被幸灾乐祸的黄明昊推进笼子，还在掰着手指数谁投了自己——“除了林彦俊还有谁投我啊？”

“对不起！”范丞丞一个猛鞠躬，站直了身继续皮“下次还敢！”

“我follow my heart。”蔡徐坤笑道。

“在场的各位检举——”

众人屏气。

“成功。”

“各位错过的关键性证据是校花床底撕碎的照片，在道具间有遗落的一小片碎片。”

林彦俊露出恍然大悟的表情“你们真的有在狠的，那么小一片我拼好了都没发现有缺。”

“我撒的谎的是12：06出现在后台就是进道具间完成了装置。”朱正廷趴在笼子的窗口上解释道“在第三次彩排前甄会长撕碎了我遗留在道具间的合照，并且校花本来就因为流产的事怀恨在心，所以……”

“但正廷真的玩的很好啊，因为他有试图给我洗脑嫁祸给丞丞。”蔡徐坤回忆一对一时朱正廷的自爆玩法。

朱正廷点头“因为就是，校花流产嘛，其实也有现任男友这样半强迫的因素存在…所以她还是恨现任的，恋情不得善终，甚至自己刚步入美好年华就遭遇流产、不可再受孕这些近乎让自己人生一片黑暗的事，她是真的恨甄会长，同时现任也是杀死自己孩子的帮凶之一，也为了让自己脱罪的万全之策，所以不仅作案并且还给自己找好了替罪羊。”

“所以我的票投给了丞丞，但我没考虑到丞丞这一票会投给我，也没洗脑成功坤坤。”朱正廷可惜道。

“不管怎么说，虽然被抓，但正廷玩的很好。”众人纷纷道。

【第二案，检举成功，投票正确的人分别获得金条。】


End file.
